


Pandora's box

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, M/M, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Damar thinks he's won the game. Weyoun has other ideas .. then Dukat gets involved.Just for fun.
Relationships: Damar/Dukat (Star Trek), Damar/Dukat/Weyoun (Star Trek), Damar/Weyoun 5 (Star Trek)
Kudos: 8





	1. Talking to god

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884494) by [semiautomatic (kalashnikov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalashnikov/pseuds/semiautomatic). 



> W- Weyoun  
> Da- Damar  
> Du- Dukat  
> F- Female changeling/Founder

W is looking mortified after last night. Hes considered his options and outside of termination his last resort would be to discuss the situation with his maker. He knocks on the door and she allows him entry. F watches him enter. He notes his shirt isn’t buttoned correctly, his hair is unkempt and the dark around his eyes would imply a very heavy burden.  
W falls to his knees  
W: founder, know I am loyal, but I fear I am defecting and need guidance.  
F ushers the guards out of the room.  
F: Explain  
W: I need to look at my DNA code  
F: …  
W: There might be a problem with my biology and i must check it isn’t a mistake  
F: Mistake?  
W: My apologies founder. I didn't mean to insult your abilities. I just need reassurance that I'm not defective.  
F: I can't hand over your genetic code for obvious security reasons, but if you describe the problem, I can have it fixed in your next regeneration.  
W: Thank you founder, but the problem is … intimate  
F: I am your god. Whatever it is, I've heard it before.  
W: Well in that case .. urm .. Myself and Da were … together-  
F: Just say you fucked  
W sank at the sound of his god using foul language  
W: Right. We were at it and then there was a build up and something different happened  
F: How so?  
W: Da seems to think I climaxed.  
W laughs nervously  
W: I didn't know it was possible. Which made me think, maybe it isn't. What had he done to me? It is my fault? Was-  
The founder raised her hand. W shushed immediately  
F: W, I'm going to let you in on a little secret  
W shuffled closer.  
F: Changelings can't climax. There is no build up. There is no release. There is no excitement. Were completely asexual creatures. We left you with the ability to finish because it means so much to solids. We gave you both so you could enjoy all forms of pleasure with whoever you please. Don't reject my gift W  
W was shaken at the concept. Firstly that the founders purposely left him with a soft spot to be accessed and pleasured even though they don't have one. Secondly, that a founder has just told him to fuck whoever he wants with no consequence. Such mercy bestowed upon him and his people. The situation may have started awkwardly but he's glad he asked now.  
W: Thank you founder.  
F: If you need to use your body to do your job, you may as well make the most of it  
W: And I plan to.  
W stands and bows to make his leave. Da is going to regret that Pandora's box he just opened.


	2. Oof, say it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da- Damar  
> W- Weyoun  
> Du- Dukat

The day on terok nor seemed to go on forever but the founders words were still loud and clear in his head. He knew it wouldn't be long before the mission was complete and he would be moved, so while he had a Cardassian under his thumb, he was gonna ring him out for all he's worth.  
W broke into Da’s quarters and planned to strip naked and wait for him… however he wasn't the first to have that idea.  
W: Du?  
Du: W? I didn't realize you had plans  
W: We don't .. I was going to surprise him  
There was an awkward silence  
W: We could share?  
Du thinks for a moment  
Du: What role do you take?  
W: Usually bottom. USUALLY  
Du: Unlike me, he doesn't mind where he is  
W: That would leave you at the top if i'm not mistaken  
Du nods.  
Du: Wanna get warmed up?  
W: yesplease  
W strips his shirt and leaps on the bed to start undoing his trousers

Da finally makes his way home.If he has to see that fucking Vorta one more time-  
Da: What the fuck! This is my room  
Du sits up from between W’s legs  
Du: We both had the same idea  
Da: So you thought you’d just eat him out while you wait  
W and Du look at each other, then back to him  
W and Du: Yeah  
Da looks really angry, but he had no reason to be at the situation. Usually his release from a bad day comes to a close when W has his legs spread along the mattress anyway. Du uses Da in that exact way as well anyway.  
Da: What role am i taking?  
W: We've already discussed this.   
Du: You're in the middle.  
Da: How so?  
Da’s arms remain folded  
W: You fuck me  
Du: I fuck you. Simple really  
W: I thought so   
It’s funny how any other day it would be one or the other and today its both and nothing has changed. Hes still going to rip W in half and Du is going to take advantage of him.  
Da: fine  
Da strips on his way to the bed and kicks his shoes off as soon as he thinks about his next move.  
Da: You already everted?  
W: Nope  
Du: I was out before I got here  
Da: Could I get a little assistance?  
W: Of course  
W falls off the bed and onto his knees. He immediately takes Da in his mouth. Da moans as W knows exactly the right spots to hit.  
Du: There is a quicker way  
Du bites Da’s neck like a vampire. He immediately everts right into Ws mouth  
W: Bit of warning would have been nice.  
W continues to use his mouth on Da. Da seems to be struggling under the sensation.  
Du: He does an excellent job doesn't he?  
Da moans in approval  
Du: I am beginning to feel a little left out though.  
Da catches the hint and rolls onto his side to reach Du’s much more curved member. He licks right over the ridges, covering his teeth with his tongue. Du lets out a very long exhale. Da knows what he likes, but W is so distracting, taking liberties like he does. Showing off his skill.  
W: I don't know about you gentlemen, but I'd say everyone is thoroughly warmed up  
Da separates from Du.  
Da: Then if I were you, W, I’d take your position  
W jumps back onto the bed and lays with his knees up ready. Da moves to line himself up with W.  
Du: You really ought to be nicer to W  
Du sits on his feet behind Da.  
Da: Nicer? I take immense pleasure in causing this little gremlin pain  
W: Oof, say it again  
Da shoves himself hard and deep into W. W takes it, knowing he cant feel much of the experience, he just hopes that special spot on the inside is hit as often as possible.  
Du shoves Da over a little move. He shuffles forward and lowers him directly onto this extremity.   
Du: Comfortable?  
Da rocks back and forth a little to adjust. W lays there. He can see Du just over Da’s shoulder. The little movements of his rocking is like teasing. Du decides he's comfortable and thrusts upward forcing Da back into W fully. Da pulls back and pushes himself further into Du. If he pushes forward he pushes into W, if he pushes back, he pushes into Du.   
Du doesn't move much for this part, he can see Da is focused on W. W tilts his hips up and Da drags right over that gift from god. W yelps.  
Du: I didn't think he had any nerves down there?  
Da: He has one  
Da thrusts over that spot more frequently, fast short movements. W tightens up and moans. Da is becoming tense around Du who is still waiting patiently to finish this. Du can see W struggling to keep composure. His eyes are rolling back. His back is arched. Da knows he's on the verge when W abruptly cries out and leaks purple.  
W: ah ahh ahha  
W is basically laughing  
Du: My turn  
Du raises pushing all the way into Da again. Da is leaning right over W who is still recovering from his new found experience. Du shows no mercy as he forces his way into Da’s slit. W can feel the hits through Da. He sees an opportunity. W bites Da directly on the soft spot on his neck. Da finishes instantly. Du slows down for him. W slides out of Da, leaving a trail as he sits up against the headboard.  
W: Mind if I watch?  
Da’s head falls into the bed, still on his knees.  
Da: thought you were done?  
W: I might be, but he isn't  
W allows his appendage free and gently caresses it, watching Du gently pick up the pace for himself. Da buries his face and the noises in the mattress. Du is losing friction with all the lubricant Da is producing. Da’s member slides back inwards. The extra sensitive organ makes him tighter and adds to Du’s arousal. Du pulls Da into him, hitting deeper, thrusting faster until he comes to his own climax. W bites his lip watching the two of them slow to halt and fall comfortably onto the bed.  
Da: Does THAT have nerves too?  
W still stroking himself  
W: It doesn’t climax.. Or influence the other genitalia. It's just nice to play with.  
Du: Are the founders okay with that?  
W: They encourage it  
Da: Could you stop?!  
W: I would but seeing you laid out like that brings me a great deal of satisfaction.  
Du pushes Da away and shakes himself awake.  
Du: I'm having a shower.  
Da: don't use all the hot water.   
Da sits up and uncomfortably assesses himself, which causes W to sneer down at him.  
Da: And put that fucking thing away  
W: As you wish  
W lets go and concentrates on hiding his junk away. Da watches in horror as is sucks its self back in.  
W: You can't do that?  
Da: When it's out, it's out.  
W: Tragic


	3. One more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets do it again

Days later. Du is proudly displaying his daughter, Da is drunk 25 hours a day and W is still chatting up anything that moves (with no success) . Life is good but Cardassians don't do happy. Du just so happens to be today's lucky winner. K shot him down again and W is very happy to take that pent up rage and do something useful with it.

Du basically kicks W into his room.   
Du: Get undressed!  
Du removes his armor  
W: Rejection from the delightful major I assume?  
Du: I said get undressed  
W lifts his shirt thing over his head and starts shuffling out of his trousers on the floor. Du picks him up by his hair and walks him to the couch. As soon as Du lets go, W falls and drops Du trousers while he's at it.

The door opens  
Da: Oh m’surry. I had a bad day too.  
He’s so very drunk

Du and W look at each other  
W and Du: Share?  
They nod. Da gets naked with them.  
W: Dibs middle!  
Da: Whus dibs?  
Du: Never mind that, get on your knees  
Da basically crawls to Du’s crotch and like instinct starts licking him out  
W: He always did have a tongue for that kind of work  
Du: Da still hasn’t everted either  
W: Oh of course, I forget you need coaxing.  
W falls off the couch and hops his way behind Da. Du is relaxing to the movements of Da’s mouth, until he suddenly jolts  
Du: Careful with him  
W: I’ve barely touched him  
W pushes his slick fingers in further and pulls back harder. Da loves this, but there seems to be a lack of friction, and 3 fingers is a bit awkward.  
Da: Ow!  
Du: What did you do?  
W: I took the liberty of everting into him.  
Da moans as W moves a little  
Du: Little eager aren't we?  
W: Not my fault he's lost his elasticity.  
Du runs his fingers through Da’s hair as he everts. Da keeps licking up at the new appendage. Du exhales. Da also breathes heavily. W cant feel much but he knows when the guy hes fucking just everted. He stops and gives Du a look. Du nods and moves Da’s head.  
Du: Da, you're in W seat.  
Da: ‘nd where do I fit in this?  
W: My mouth by the looks of things. Stand Da  
Da stands and W sits on Du lap facing away from him.  
Da: Your not d’boss o’ me  
W takes Du all the way in  
Du: Take it or leave -ngh- Da  
W rides him slow. Da presents his junk to W who is still bouncing. W grabs it in hand and buckles Da knees.  
W: By the looks of things, I don't think we’ll be getting very far  
Du: Finish him off them  
Du wraps his arms around W and pulls him up and down himself.  
Du: More for me  
W moans under the pressure of Du manhandling of him  
Da: I can take it  
W drags Da forward, still in motion and swallows him. Da was nearly undone there and then. Da grabs Ws rising and falling shoulder for stability. W keeps sucking and licking. Da’s moans become ever desperate. W knows he wont last. Du keeps dragging W on and off his cock. W remains steady as he cant feel much of his nether regions. 

One last moan and a tense grip later, Da fires right down W throat. Da falls back onto his ass.  
Du and W watch in aroused bliss and speed things up to join him.  
Du: May I?  
W: After you.  
Du thrusts up to meet W’s force mid way. Up and down, bouncing against the couch until Du tightens his grip, bites W and fills him until he drips. Du drops him a few more times before letting his member slide away.  
Du: Get off me  
W rises to his feet and gets dressed  
Da: It disgusts me that you don't wash afterward  
W: I don't remember asking your opinion Da.  
Du: He has a point though  
W: If I am to shower, it will be in my own quarters, unlike you Da. I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up tomorrow in that exact spot, hungover and still naked  
Da doesnt answer  
Du: He’s asleep isn't he?  
W looks over his body on the floor  
W: Yup. He's out cold  
W is nearly fully dressed  
W: Feel better?  
Du: Much  
W: Excellent, I shall see you in Ops tomorrow.  
Du: Wait, before you go-  
Du sat up to look at him fully  
Du: Why do you accept this kind of treatment?  
W thought for a moment. He really wanted to say it was just part of the job, but no vorta gets this much sex.   
W: I do as a founder's wish.. And if the founders wish my co workers share my bed, then they shall.  
Du: You like having power over Da while fully submitting to me don't you  
Truthfully W quite enjoyed being passed around on a daily basis, but he also enjoyed the power play during the event itself.  
W: If it were the founders wishes that I humiliate you, then I would take equal pleasure in bending you over a table at Q’s as you do slamming me in the bedroom. Good night  
W left on that note.


End file.
